1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clock-signal reproducing circuit for reproducing a clock signal from a repetitive pulse signal or a digital signal, the clock signal representing minimum cycle of the repetitive pulse signal.
2. Prior Art
In the reproduction of musical information recorded in a compact disc in a compact disc player of the compact disc digital audio system as a digital audio system, an EFM (Eight to Fourteen Modulation) signal read from a compact disc is processed in accordance with a clock signal reproduced from the EFM signal, the clock signal dividing the time length of one frame of the EFM signal into 588 bit times. Although there have been proposed many kinds of clock-signal reproducing circuits for reproducing such clock signals, those conventional clock-signal reproducing circuits are rather complicated in construction and costly.